Rachel and Santana's story
by LMMC321
Summary: Santana met Rachel for the first time at the age of eight at an orphanage, a friendship quickly blossoms between the two o them. After they were separated, they meet again after a slushy attack on Rachel. What will happen with them, what will they do to stay together no matter what. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**They were eight the first time that they had met. One of them was crying because the other kids were picking on her. You see, it was her first day at the orphanage. She was scared and alone; both of her parents had died in a terrible accident that she miraculously escaped with only a few injuries. The other girl, seeing her distress and panic, couldn't stop herself from taking her defense. **

**"Stay away from her," she had said, standing between them and the other girl. **

**"Why should we do that? It's her first day here; she has to learn her place," one of them said. **

**The group who was harassing the little girl was older than them, but that didn't scare the other girl; she wanted to defend the girl curled in a ball silently crying. She had felt something pushing her to react; to step in and defend her at all costs. She didn't know why she was so protective of her. Before today she had never met her or seen her. She didn't even know her name. **

**But that didn't stop her. She wanted to protect her—no matter what—and she would do just that.**

**"Because she didn't do anything to you, and because I won't let you ever come near her." There was fire in the eyes of the girl; she was ready to beat them up and they knew it. She could take them all of them. She wasn't scared.**

**"Let's go. They're no fun." All of them started to retreat, as they were too scared of the girl to oppose her on anything.**

**She stood her ground and looked at them with a smug smile, waiting for them to disappear.**

**As soon as they left, she turned and stood face-to-face with the scared girl. She was a brunette. Her eyes were brown, but the fiery girl would have sworn that they were the most beautiful set of eyes she had ever seen. To her, those eyes held the answer to every problem.**

**"They won't bother you anymore," the fiery girl assured her, helping the brunette up to her feet with a big smile on her face.**

**"Thank you for scaring them away. They were mean." **

**"You're welcome," she responded, still smiling."I'm Santana, by the way," the fiery girl added.**

**"I'm Rachel," the other girl answered shyly.**

**"Well, Rachel, you and I are going to be really good friends, and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."**

**Rachel smiled at her new friend and gave her a bone-crushing hug that Santana didn't hesitate to return.**

Santana was woken from her reverie by someone shaking her.

"San, are you okay? You stopped walking and stared at nothing for some time." Two concerned blondes were looking at her.

"It was nothing. I was just thinking…" she said. Both nodded and started walking again toward their class.

Santana didn't know why that memory of Rachel popped into her head today. It's been four years since the day Rachel was adopted—the last time they had seen each other. Not a day went by that Santana didn't think about her; she missed her so much. To her, Rachel was and will always be her best and closest friend. They grew up together and they knew everything there is to know about each other—even their deepest and most well-kept secrets. Rachel was the only one that could break down all of Santana's walls. Not even Brittany could do that. Sure, they were close, but Brittany will never know (or maybe Santana will never tell her) everything about her. She never uttered a world to anyone about her parents or her time in the orphanage and she never will.

Santana was broken from her thoughts by a splash, followed by laughter coming from the end of the hallway.

"Come on, Santana. Let's see who got slushied," said Quinn.

"I heard a new girl was gonna start today. Maybe they are welcoming her," responded Brittany.

Santana didn't say anything. She just followed them. In all honesty, Santana hated all the slushying and she would never to it to anyone. It was cruel and uncalled for, but she couldn't do anything about it.

The three of them made their way through the crowd, which parted to let them pass. As soon as Santana's eyes met those of the girl who got slushed, she lunged—without thinking—at the stupid football player laughing with the empty cup in his hand.

She punched him as hard as she could, sending him to the ground. Then, with an icy voice that sent chills through every single one of the people in the hallway and made them want to run for the hills, she said: "If you ever lay a hand, slushy, or even look at her the wrong way, I will personally make sure that you rot in hell. Am I understood ?"

The jock was terrified of the Latina. He couldn't even speak. He just nodded his head several times, praying that Santana would divert her deathly stare from him.

"Good." She looked at every single one of the people present and continued: "That goes to every single one of you. No one will look at her the wrong way, insult her, or slushy her. Am I clear?" All the people present nodded their heads. No one wanted to be on the Latina's bad side.

Santana turned around to face the dripping girl who was staring at her with a mixture of emotion. As soon as their eyes met, Santana's eyes softened and all the anger disappeared. A smile appeared on both their faces, and before anyone could understand what was happening, both girls met in a tight embrace.

"I missed you," whispered Santana so only Rachel could hear her.

"I missed you, too," Rachel whispered back.

They broke their embrace and Santana took Rachel's hand in hers and said, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She dragged her to the bathroom, not caring that all the students in the hall were staring at them, dumbstruck.

No one had ever seen Santana do something like that or act like that with anyone; not even Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten year old Santana was standing in the playground of the orphanage lost in thought. She didn't feel anyone walking towards her. She was startled out of her thoughts by a hand on her forearm. She jumped, surprised, and turned to face the intruder with a scowl on her face. As soon as she set her eyes on the intruder, she relaxed and the scowl turned into a smile. **

**"You startled me, Princess."**

**"Sorry, Ana. I didn't mean to do that," Rachel said shyly.**

**"It's okay. So what are you doing here?"**

**"I was looking for you. Are you okay? You seem down today," she commented with concern written on her face.**

**Santana shifted a little, but after seeing the expression on Rachel's face, all her walls came crumbling down and she broke. Violent sobs were wracking her body. Rachel put her arms around her friend and held her while she cried. **

**"You'll be alright; I promise. I'm here with you. I won't leave you. Calm down, Ana; nothing's going to happen to you while I'm with you." **

**Santana started to calm down but she didn't stop crying. She heard humming coming from her friend. She started to calm down a little more. Soon, Rachel was singing. Each time Santana heard her sing, she was mesmerized. She stopped crying and listened to her sing. She loved her voice. It was the most amazing sound she had ever heard. It was the only thing that could calm her instantly.**

**Soon the song was over and both girls were now on the ground. Rachel was holding Santana in her arms. They stayed like that for a while, both enjoying the silence and being in the arms of one another. Rachel broke the silence but with a quiet voice:**

**"Are you feeling better now, Ana?" Rachel asked.**

**"Yeah I think so. Thank you," the Latina responded with a similarly quiet voice.**

**"You're more than welcome. Now, can you please tell me what's wrong?"**

**Santana stayed quiet for a while, trying to find a way to respond to the question.**

**"Today is the day my parents died," she said with a pained voice. She felt Rachel's arms tighten around her, and she relaxed a little more in the tight embrace.**

**"How did they die ?"**

**"Mam and Dad were in a car crash. It was my birthday and they wanted to get me something special. They went to another city to find me this amazing guitar that was my dream to have. On their way back, a drunk driver hit them and they died before they arrived at the hospital."**

**Tears were falling freely down her face now. Rachel's hands brushed them away and she placed a kiss on the Latina's forehead.**

**"I'm sorry, Ana," Rachel said with compassion. "I know what you are feeling; I always feel the same way on the day my parents died. But you know what you told me last time ?"**

**"That I will always be there for you no matter what and that you will never loose me," Santana said.**

**"Yeah, that's what you said, and I'm gonna tell you the same thing: you will always have me, and no matter what, I will always be there for you." She replied, kissing the girl's cheeks.**

**"Come on, now; I have a present for you and you can't tell me you don't want it like last time, because I will do what I did last year and you know you can't say no to my pout," Rachel said with a hint of playfulness.**

**Santana laughed, "If you put it like that, I can't say no. Let's go then, but you are the only one who is allowed to give me something today. I can't resist that pout of yours."**

**Rachel pouted and Santana laughed harder. Soon, they were both laughing. Rachel was glad that she could put a smile on the Latina's face.**

Santana was taking Rachel to the bathroom to get her cleaned up, but first, she stopped at her locker to take a change of clothes. Soon, they were in the bathroom all alone. They stood there, looking at each other for a couple of minutes, just taking each other in. Both were on the verge of tears.

"Ana," Rachel said quietly. That was all it took for Santana to start crying and indulge Rachel in a hug that was immediately returned.

They stayed like that in each other's embrace, both girls crying. After a while, they calmed down and looked at each other.

"I missed you so much, Princess."

"Missed you too, Ana."

"Since when are you in Lima?" Santana asked.

"Not long. I got adopted a couple of months ago by a nice woman who lives here in Lima. I like living with her. She's much better than the other one." Rachel answered.

"Why? What did the last one do?"

"I don't want to talk about it here. I'll tell you later. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that promise." Rachel laughed.

"I know. Can you help me clean up? It's becoming uncomfortable."

"Yeah, sure."

Santana helped her clean up. Then, they made their way to the hallway.

They received a lot of stares, but one look from Santana made them all look away or make a run for the nearest door.

"I see you still have that effect on people," Rachel said grinning.

"You bet, but now it's much, much better; they don't even look at me in the eyes," Santana said smugly.

"Good, then. Your eyes are all mine to get lost in," Rachel said, taking Santana's hand in hers. Santana smiled at their joined hands and squeezed Rachel's.

"What class do you have now?"

"I don't know. Let me see. I have Spanish." Santana took the paper from her hand and looked at it. After a couple of minutes, she declared, with a big smile, that they had all the same classes.

"Come on, let's go to class. We have Spanish."

They grinned at each other and made their way toward their class.

**AN hope you liked it. I won't take long to update maybe tomorrow **

**see ya K :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hey, Rae. Come with me. I wanna show you what I found. It's magic! Come on!" An excited Santana announced, running towards Rachel.**

**"What is it?" a confused Rachel asked.**

**"Come; you'll see," Santana said, dragging Rachel toward the door.**

**They walked for a couple of minutes until they were standing in front of the door leading to the garden. Santana opened it and led Rachel towards a secluded place in the garden. **

**The garden of the orphanage wasn't that big, but there was a large number of trees and flowers, making it impossible to see all the corners and creating isolated places in it. Santana led them towards one of those isolated places where she sat in front of a flower. **

**"Sit next to me."**

**Rachel sat down next to Santana and observed the flower in front of them. It was red. Rachel remembered her daddy once told her it was a rose. She smiled sadly at the memory of her father before recognizing something in the middle of the rose. She didn't know what it was. It was oval shaped and was like a cocoon—white and silken.**

**"Look closely now," Santana instructed.**

**They watched as the cocoon started to shake a little. Both were concentrating on it, oblivious to the world outside of each other and the cocoon. Little by little, the cocoon started to open and something was trying to get out. After a couple of minutes, a butterfly got out. It opened its wings for the first time; they were black with white dots. The sight was breathtaking and the two girls found this to be the most amazing thing that they had ever seen. To them, it was something magical.**

**"You were right, Ana; this is magic."**

**A goofy grin took place on the Latina's face.**

**"Yeah, it is. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that," she said, the smile never leaving her face. **

**"Thank you for sharing it with me."**

**"Always, Princess," Santana said with a widening grin. "Always."**

They entered Spanish class, still holding hands, and walked to the teacher's desk. Mr. Schuester was going through some papers when he notices them.

"How can I help you, Santana and…" he began, looking at the girls in front of him. His eyes landed on their hands with a frown quickly forming on his face. Santana never held anyone's hand except for Brittany and that was only in glee. It was strange seeing the Latina showing that sort of attention to a new girl that no one had ever seen before.

"Rachel Berry, sir. I'm new at this school. I'm sure you were notified of my arrival."

That seem to have broken Schue's musing and he spoke quickly, trying not to let them notice his internal struggles.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Berry. I was informed of your arrival. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm William Schuester, your Spanish teacher. You can take a seat now. I'm sure you'll find an empty space somewhere."

"Thank you, sir," she replied with a smile.

She and Santana made their way to the back of the room where there were two empty seats waiting for them.

The class went without a hitch; just a couple of stares that were met by deathly glares of a certain Latina.

Soon, it was lunch time. As they entered the cafeteria, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. You could hear a pin drop in the room.

Santana was getting pissed by all the staring and she could feel Rachel shifting uncomfortably next to her.

"Does anyone have a problem here?" the Latina said with an anger-filled voice. No one moved, scared of the fiery girl's reaction. They shook their heads no.

"Good. Then you can stop staring now." Her tone didn't change. All the students looked away, busying themselves with their food, stealing swift glances at the girls.

Santana took Rachel's hand and led her toward the line so they could pick up their food. When their trays were full, they sat at an empty table. By now, the room was buzzing with noise once again and they were forgotten for now.

"This is weird. I don't like all the staring," Santana said.

"Don't like it either. What are we—zoo animals or something?"

Santana cracked a smile and soon Rachel joined her.

"I think they are surprised to see me act like that, I don't hold hands with anyone, except Brittany and that is also rare and only in Glee Club."

"Who's Brittany?"

"She's my best friend here. Britt and Quinn are my only friends. But I never told them anything about my past. As close as we are, I could never talk to them about that and I probably never will." There was a little bit of pain in Santana's voice that only Rachel could understand. She knew how she felt; she always felt the same way when she was with a friend. She trusted and all, but they couldn't understand; they would pity her or start walking on egg shells around her. Only Santana could understand that feeling they both had.

The shorter brunette took Santana's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I know the feeling. I always feel that way with my friends. I always wished you were with me in those moments; you would have understood. You always do." A sad smile was harboring her face.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, lost in thought.

At the opposite side of the room, two blonds were staring at them. They didn't know what to think about what was happening with their friend.

"Do you think we should go talk to them, Q? I wanna know who that girl is. Santana never acts like that; not even with me," Brittany said thoughtfully.

"I know. It's weird to see S act like that. Let's go say hi, then." They stood up and made their way towards the two brunettes.

"Hey, San," Brittany said happily, making both brunettes jump.

After Santana slowed her breathing she said, "Hey, Britt. You scared me there. What's up?"

"Quinn and I wanted to say hi to you and your new friend," Brittany said, sitting at the table closely followed by Quinn.

"Rae, these are the friends I was talking about. That's Brittany and that's Quinn. Q, Britt, meet Rachel."

"Hey. Nice to meet you," Rachel greeted.

"Yay! We have a new friend!" Brittany exclaimed. Rachel looked at Santana, puzzled, but Santana just shrugged.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Quinn."

They sat like that in silence for a minute before Quinn spoke.

"So you and Santana know each other." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were little," Rachel answered, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Where did you meet?" Brittany asked. The brunettes looked at each other communication without uttering a world. They always could do this. Some would say it's weird, but to them, it was normal. Neither wanted to answer and they knew it, but they needed to say something. Rachel nodded quickly, informing Santana that she got this.

Quinn was observing the silent exchange with utter astonishment. She had never seen Santana do that with anyone; not even Brittany. She was wondering how they knew each other and how they could be so close without Santana ever mentioning Rachel.

"Well, we met when we were eight, Ana stood up for me while I was being bullied at the playground. After that, we were glued together," Rachel explained with a smile playing on her lips, all while looking at Santana.

"That was so sweet, San! You saved her!" Brittany exclaimed. Santana blushed to the surprise of Quinn, who was by now staring with her mouth wide open. Realizing that Quinn saw her blush, Santana put up her mask of indifference.

"You're gonna catch a fly, Q," the Latina said, effectively pulling the blond from her state of shock.

"Santana Lopez actually blushed. I must be dreaming."

"Shut up, Q. If you utter a single word to anyone, I will cut you."

"Be nice, Ana. She didn't do anything wrong. She was just surprised to see you blush. Not everyone has seen it before," Rachel said with playfulness in her voice.

The two blonds were shocked by her bluntness. Santana would kill anyone if they said something like that—even them.

"Hey, I don't blush." To their surprise, Santana was pouting, but as soon as she realized what she was doing, her face turned into a scowl. Rachel kissed Santana's cheek, effectively making her grin.

"Okay, you don't blush." The Latina smirked smugly until she heard Rachel add, "That much," in a low voice so that only she could hear. The pout returned for a second before becoming a scowl.

"Just messing with you, Ana," the small brunette said, earning a smile from said girl.

The two blonds were watching the exchange with unreadable expressions. They had never seen Santana act like this; it was weird. They were seeing a new side to their friend they never known existed. Santana was never this relaxed with anyone.

"You should join Glee Club, Rachel. It could be fun," Brittany said out of nowhere.

"Why not? What do you think, Ana?"

"You should, Princess; you have the most amazing voice I've ever heard."

"Okay, then. I'll do it," she announced with a smile.

"Princess? Did you just call her 'Princess'?" Quinn asked.

"Do you have a problem with that, Q?" Santana asked with venom.

"No. NO! I don't. You can call her whatever you want," Quinn retorted.

"Good."

At that, the conversation was cut by the bell. They made their way to their classes.

And in no time, the bell rang and it was time for glee.

_Let's face the music,_ Santana thought while making her way to glee with Rachel's hand in hers.

**AN hope you like this chap.**

**I was thinking making Sue the person who adopted Rachel **

**tell me what you think **

**see ya K:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Hey Santana, do you think I could make it on Broadway?"** **A twelve years old Rachel asked.**

**"I'm sure you will, you have the most amazing voice I have ever heard." Santana said truthfully.**

**"A lot of people have amazing voices what makes me different from them, why would I take the role and not them." Rachel was douting herself, she new she was good but a lot of people were good too. That didn't mean they made it big on Broadway.**

**"Stop that Rae, you are amazing, you are so special, more so then anyone I know. You have the most beautiful voice I ever heard. The way you sing, the way you perform the song moves people. You can put your emotion in a song like no one else can. Do you know how many times I ended up crying after listening to you pour your heart out in a song."Rachel giggled at that statement. She always could see the wetness of Santana eyes after she had finished singing, wish Santana tried hiding the best she could.**

**"Yeah I've noticed." an other giggle escaped her.**

**"If you say you saw me cry I will deny it."**

**"I know, you always tell me that."**

**"Good. Now do you believe me when I tell you you are amazing, and you will make it big."**

**"A little bit." she said with a shy smile **

**"I'm gonna be their for your first show on Broadway you know. I will be the one screaming louder then anyone else and telling everyone that the star of the show is my best friend." Santana said proudly.**

**"you would do that wouldn't Ana" The little brunette said grinning.**

**"Damn strait." The Latina said grinning. They both looked at the other one and seeing the grin on their respective faces they burst into uncontrollable laughter.**

**After the laughter died down they stayed sitting on the bed in silence enjoying each others company.**

**"I'm glad I have you Ana, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't with me."**

**"I'm glad to have you too princess, you're the only good think in my life." they smile at each other and Rachel leaned toward Santana resting her head on the girl's lap. The Latina started playing with Rachel's bark hear, and the too girls stayed that way for minute maybe hours, they didn't know or cared. They just enjoined the sensation of the other with a conforteble silence enveloping them.**

As soon as they walked in the room, silence fell. The Glee Club members where staring at them not caring about the glare that Santana was sanding them.

Rachel sensing the Latina tensing, squeezed her hand and led her toward the empty seats in the last row. After they where seated, Kurt finally broke the silence.

"Who the hell are you and why is Satan acting this way toward you. She never act like that." he blurted gaining nods from everyone present except the two blond cheerleaders who were observing the seen silently.

"What the hell did you just call Santana, and it's non of your busyness who I am." Rachel was only still sitting on the chairs because of the tight hold Santana had on her hand.

"I can call her what I want, you can't boss me around. And you can't just come her and act like you own the place, glee isn't for anyone and if you can't sing your place isn't her." Kurt responded but as soon as he saw the look on both brunettes face he gulped. He had just crossed a line and he knew it. Santana was fast out of her seat making her way toward Kurt who was going paler by the minute.

"You listen to me shit head, no one talks to her like that do you hear me. She is better than all the people in this room combined, and to me she is the most important person in my life. If you mess with her you will beg for bitch Santana to come back because what I did to you till know would me a friction of what await you. Do you understand know or do you want me to push them threw your thick head with my fists." Santana's voice was deadly, icy cold, the threat in it was clear to everyone. No one dared to move, all of them where looking at Santana shocked and scared out of their minds. No one wanted to be on the Latina's bad side, and if they upset Rachel in any way that is where they were heading.

"You didn't answer me yet do you understand?" Santana repeated

Kurt who was inches away from the Latina couldn't find it in him to talk so he nodded.

"San calm down he was just asking a question he didn't mean any harm by it." Came the innocent voice of Brittany.

Her words fueled The Latina's anger wish shocked her. usually she was the only one who Santana would listen to and that made her clam down. But that wasn't the case here and she realized it.

Santana was about to respond the blond but was stopped in her tracks by two familiar arms rapping around her from behind. She instantly relaxed in the embrace, all the anger long forgotten. She snuggled more in the person holding.

"You have to calm down now, it's not worse it." Rachel whispered so only she could hear.

"But." Santana started to protest but it soon died down as she heard a "no" from Rachel. Rachel tightened her hold on the Latina before braking the embrace and lacing her hand with Santana leading her back to their seats.

The room stayed silence for what seemed like hours. All the peopled present were at a lost of words for what happened. They where scared of Santana, never had she acted like that or threatened them seriously. She may threaten them but never was she serious. Now though they didn't what do find out how serious she had been. They knew what was good for them and that was stay away from Rachel.

they observed the two girls whispering to each other and Santana's smiles, they were the most honest smiles they had seen the Latina give to anyone. When Rachel leaned in and kissed Santana's cheek, all of them diverted their eyes. It was just an innoccent kiss but they felt like they were intruding on a private moment between the two brunettes.

The silence was broken when Ms Shue entered the room, ten minutes late, oblivious to the tension on the room.

"Rachel you're joining Glee I see?" He said seeing Rachel sitting next to Santana their hands still joined.

"Yes sir, Ana convinced me to join."

"Good then, welcome to Glee club. Would you like to sing something." he asked curious to hear her voice.

"Sure" She got up and whispered the name of the song to the band.

When the music started playing Santana immediately, Rachel always sang it for her.

I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?

_[Chorus:]_  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

_[Chorus]_

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

_[Chorus]_

Everyone was looking a Rachel as she finished singing they were mesmerized by her voice. Her voice was amazing, the emotion she conveyed while singing could transport you.

All threw the song Rachel's eyes hadn't left Santana, she had seen the tears that where threatening to fall but that the Latina kept pushing back.

Threw the years They had both felt alone but at the only though of the other, the lonlyness would disappear. They were each others rock and they would never be alone as long as the only thought of the other existed.

The silence was broken By Ms Shue's applause that was soon joined by the people present.

"That was amazing Rachel, you have an incredible voice."

"thank you sir." She said with a small smile and made her way toward Santana.

Santana didn't say anything she just took her hand and waited for the end of Glee. After her performance, things went smoothly and soon the bell rang.

As soon as it rang Santana got up and lead Rachel as fast as she could out of the school to her car. When they were both sitting Santana took of without uttering a word. After ten minutes the car came to a got out as did Rachel , as soon as Rachel's feet touch the floor she was indulge in a bone crushing hug by the other girl. They held each other tightly and soon both of them were crying uncontrollably. they stayed in the embrace for what felt like hours.

After they had calmed down, Santana spoke

"I missed you so mush princess." she said in a low voice filled with emotions.

"I missed you too Ana more then you can imagine." the brunette said.

"Are you proud of yourself you made Santana Lopez cry her heart out." The Latina said playfully

"I'm really proud accually" She said trying to convey seriousness but failed miserably, they soon broke out laughing.

"You know I always knew we would find our way back to each other." Rachel said

"I know that what I promised, I would have search the earth looking for you." she said kissing Rachel's cheek.

"I know." they stayed in silence for a couple of minutes before Rachel announced that she had to get home.

"I'll take you since you don't have a car."

They soon arrived at Rachel's house. It wasn't that big but it was homy.

"Come on, I want you to meet my adoptive mother." Rachel said leading Santana to the house.

"Mom I'm home." she announced

"In the kitchen sweetie " Said a voice that was really familiar to Santana but she couldn't place it.

As they entered the kitchen Santana stood stunned in the doorway. Rachel made her way toward the person cooking with her back to them, and kissed her cheek earning a smile from said person.

"how was your day honey."

"It was good, I found my closest and oldest friend in school."

"That's good " the women said happy for the girl she had grown to consider a daughter.

Santana was watching the interraction between them, stunned.

Rachel ushered her to come forward gaining the attention of the older women who turned to see who was standing their. Both stood their looking at each other.

"Coach Silverster." greeted Santana.

"S" responded Sue.

Rachel was observing the interraction, looking between the two.

"You know each other apparently." she said after a minute.

"Yeah She's my Coach"

"how do you know each other." Sue asked.

Rachel looked at Santana asking silently what they should tell her.

"Might as well tell her the truth. She'd find out anyways." Said Santana.

Sue was looking between the two surprised.

"What truth ?"

" Ana and I grew up in the same orphanage, till I got adopted and I think she soon was too." Santana nodded.

"The Lopez are your adoptive parents? How didn't I know that." Santana just shrug.

"Does anyone now?" asked Sue again.

"No, and I don't plan on them knowing anytime soon."

"You're secret is safe with me then."

"Thank you Coach."

"Don't mention it. Now you're staying for dinner right." It was more a statement then a question.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no problem."

"Okey then."

"come on let's go to my room." Rachel said dragging Santana with her.

"I'll let you know when diner is ready."

"ok"

When the door of the bedroom was closed Santana exclamed.

"Sue Silverster is your mother, really."

"Yeah she's really nice when you get to know her. She treat me really good."

"If you say so, I'm just surprised I'm used to her being really vindictive and mean."

"Is it why everyone in school is scared of her, cool."

They sat their for a couple of minutes before Santana asked

"You promised me something when we were at school."

"Yeah I did"

"Know tell me what happened to you before you came to live with Coach."

"I'll tell you but you have to promise to stay calm and that you won't over react."

"you're scarring me Rae what is it."

"Promise me first."

"I promise now tell me."

"After I left the orphanage I was sent to live with a women. She had adopted like four others before who were still living their and more then ten who had already left after they came to age. At first she was nice but then she started to hit us when she was drunk. It became gradually harder sh was doing it sober, then she started leaving us in the basement alone in the dark for hours sometimes days, without anything to eat. She was carefull, she never left visible mark on us." Rachel was by now sobbing, Santana was holding her in her arms tightly trying to confort her.

"That wasn't everything, if we did something wrong or didn't do as she asked she would punish us by putting us in room that we cold room of torture. She would she us their in the dark chained, their was nothing in the room and she would leave us their for days sometimes weeks. For those like me who didn't back down and followed her orders even after weeks in the torture room she took it upon herself to teach us to respect her. She would heat a piece of metal and burn us with it. She would laugh when doing it, laugh." Rachel was now sobbing uncontrolably into Santana who was holding her with tears running down her face.

"No one will ever touch you again do you hear me princess. I will never ever let anyone harm you. I promise."

After Rachel calmed down she snuggled into Santana even more and rested her head on the girl's chest.

"Ana would you sing to me." Santana started to sing softly lulling Rachel to sleep. The Latina didn't let go of Rachel she held her as she slept promising herself to never let anything bad happen to the girl ever again. Soon Santana join Rachel in the most peacefull sleep she had had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**The sun had long gone and the girls were in deep sleep, enjoying the peacefulness and confort of their dreams. Unfortunately for one of the girls sleep that night turned from peaceful to painful. She was having a nightmare, one of those that could hunt you for years without being able to make them stop. She was remembering the night of her parents death, the accident, the blood, seeing the life being drained out of her fathers eyes. She screamed and screamed for help but no one came. She was alone in the emptiness of the night screaming, asking for help. Someone anyone to save her fathers.**

**She was suddenly woken by someone calling her name and shaking her, telling to wake up. **

**Startled, lost and disoriented at her wake, she felt strong arms rap around her, holding her. She struggled a little with the hold but after a couple of minute she recognized the person holding her, it was Santana, her Santana. She was safe with her she knew it, Santana wouldn't let anyone hurt her. **

**At the realization she instantly calmed down.**

**"Shhh, Rae your ok I'm here, it was just a dream, calm down." Santana told her **

**She was crying, she didn't know when she had started to cry, but she couldn't stop. And soon she was sobbing heavily, the only think keeping her form fallen apart were the strong arm around. The arms of Santana, who was trying to calm her, telling her she was here and everything will be alright.**

**After hours of crying in The Latina's arms she finally calmed down .**

**"You alright now ?"asked Santana **

**"I think so, thank you." responded Rachel.**

**"Don't mention it princess." The Latina said while kissing Rachel's forehead.**

**"Was it the same nightmare?" Inquired Santana, it wasn't the first time she was woken by Rachel's screams. That was accully the reason the two girls shared the same room. Santana was the only one who could calm the brunette after she walk u screaming.**

**"Yeah it was. I hate that dream Ana. It's so painful, it's like seeing them die a second time. " a sob escaped her**

**"hey hey now stay calm. I know it's hard but I'm here with you you're not alone, I'll always protect you." the taller brunette said kissing the other girl cheek.**

**"Thank you." Santana's only response was her tightening her hold on the girl.**

**They stayed in each other arms, enjoying the confort of it, and drifted this time to a peaceful sleep for both of them.**

"Come on sleepy heads it's tie to wake up." A voice rang in the room, tarring both girls from one of the most peaceful sleep they had had in a long time.

Opening her eyes Santana came face to face with Rachel who was still cuddling in her arms. She kissed her forehead, making Rachel open her eyes.

"Good morning Ana."

"Morning princess." Santana responded placing another kiss on the girl cheek.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this show, but both of you need to get up." the same voice who had woken them spoke again.

They turned their heads to see a smiling Sue looking at them from the doorway.

"What time is it." Santana asked

"It's 5 in the morning, I didn't want to wake you up yesterday. You looked so cute cuddling with each other, I didn't want to disterb you."

Panic washed over Santana

"I need to call my parents they must be worried sick." Sue seeing the panic in the girl's eyes reassured her quickly.

"Don't worry about it Santana, I called them yesterday I told them you were staying at a friends house." Relief appeared immediately on her face

"Thank you Coach."

"No problem, Now get up you have practice in at 6."

"yes coach."

"Your breakfast will be ready in ten girls."

"Thanks mom."

"Sure honey."

After Sue exited the room Santana and Rachel got up.

"I call dibs on the bathroom." Rachel screamed making her way to the bathroom door, beating Santana to it.

"Not far." Santana pouted.

"You'll get your turn Ana don't worry." She shooted before closing the door behind her.

While waiting for Rachel to finish Santana took a look at the room. It was bright and warm, It screamed life and it brought a feeling of confort and home to the Latina. A picture on the dresser caught her eyes, it was a picture of her and Rachel smile uncrontrolably at each other, They were maybe 9 or 10. They looked so happy so care free, Santana only smiled like that when she was with the little brunette. It didn't matter how mad or hurt or upset she was, Rachel could bring back the smile to her face.

She stayed like that for 10 min staring at the photo in her hand lost in thoughts. She was startled out of her revery by a hand on her sholder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okey I was just lost in thoughts." Santana responded, turning to face Rachel. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the brunette in nothing but a bra and panties. She stared at the other girl taking in her perfectly curved body, well built and perfectly shaped.

But as soon as her eyes caught the scares around her mid section and her back, sadness and guilt flooded over her. She placed her hand on one of the scares and started tracing it. Rachel seeing the change in the other girl, observed her eyes immediately. They were filled with guilt and sadness.

"Santana look at me."

The Latina didn't respond fixing her eyes at the scars.

"Santana please look at me. " Santana shook her head no.

Rachel then placed her hand on the Latina's shin and lifted it until their eyes met.

"Santana it's not your fault, please don't blame yourself for something that took place when we weren't together and that was it no way you not being able to protect me. You weren't their, you didn't know. okey."

After a couple of minutes Santana finally nodded.

"I'm done with the bathroom it's all yours." Rachel said with a small smile, that was returned by the Latina.

When they were ready they made their way to the kitchen, Rachel holding Santana's hand in her knowing that that was the reassurance she needed at that moment. She needed to know that Rachel was safe and that was what Rachel was helping her do.

After breakfast, they made their way to school, Rachel riding with Santana.

At 6 sharp the practice started, Santana couldn't concentrate one minute on the training and was lost in thought. Wincing at the pain the scares must have caused Rachel.

Sue was standing on the field with Rachel observing the Latina.

"Why is she so out of it." Sue asked her daughter.

"She saw the scares." Was her only response.

"Why don't you go run with them maybe get her mind of it."

"Will do mom but don't think I will take all the screaming you lay out for your cheerios with my mouth shut."

"Never expected you too."

Quinn and Brittany were observing their Coach and Rachel talk while they ran, wondering what was being said. They were also giving Santana worried glances and she ran faster then all of them without even paying attention, to lost in thought to know what was happening around her.

"Do you think she's sick Q."

"I don't know Britt." Quinn answered worry clear in her voice.

Suddenly they saw Rachel Take of from her spot next to Sue and join them on the tracks, running at a high speed with ease. She passed the other cheerios and soon passed the two blond giving them a Hello as she passed. She soon join Santana at the lead with so mush ease,like it was effortless. They watched as she nodged the Latina effectively breaking her trail of thoughts.

At her sight Santana immediately had a smile on her face.

"What are you doing her."

"I say that you were still beating your self up so I decided to come and distract you."

"And how do you plan on doing that." All the seriousness was gone, all her worries forgotten.

"Let me see. hmmmm, Race you to the finish line. And just like that Rachel pick up speed and passed the Latina.

"Oh it's on." Santana picked up speed and tried to catch up to Rachel who was running ahead of her.

"You so cheated." Said a dijected Santana as Rachel arrived at the finish line before her.

"No I didn't, you were just too slow to catch up to me." Rachel said

"You took a head start" Santana pouted. Rachel leaned in and kissed her cheek gaining a grin.

"Lopez even if she hadn't had a head start you still would have lost."

"No I would."

"Yes you would." By now all the cheerios had finished running and were observing the seen.

"You would have Ana."

"And why is that." Santana asked.

"Well because Rachel over their is a high level runner who have won in two year more medals then me."Sue said

"Are you serious, that is defenetly cheating then."

"No it's not I'm just better then you at running."

"I second that " Said Sue

"Stop ganging up on me. " Said Santana playfully.

"We're not are we mom." She said with the same playfulness the Latina had used.

At the word mom shock overtook all the cheerios.

"Wait a minute did you just call Coach mom." Asked Quinn eyes wide

"Yes I did what's so shocking about it." Answered Rachel

"Nothing I think." Quinn was at a lost of words

"Close your mouths you'll catch flies." said Sue. All of them gulped, they were terrified of Sue

"This is so hilarious, their faces are comical." Said Santana explosing into a fit of laughter soon joined in by Rachel

"I know right."

"Stop starring at get back to work, you pathetic excuse of humans." All of them took of running except Quinn who was still in her place, and Santana who was laughing.

"This is so weird" Quinn said

"What is." asked Rachel

"This " motioning between Santana Rachel and Sue.

"Maybe so, then again, what is the standard for normal. I don't know." Rachel said pensively.

"It's getting weirder by the minute."

"Quinn you have to shill, nothing weird about this." Santana said.

"If you say so." Quinn said as she joined the others.

"I think we freaked her out." Said Sue

"Naa she'll get over it." said Santana.

**AN hope you liked it tell me what you think K**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eleven years old Santana stared blankly at the face of the big kids in front of. She was glaring at them with hate sipping from her body.**

**While walking toward her room to join Rachel she had heard them talking. They were making fun of the little brunette, calling her a freak for waking screaming in the night. They had said a couple of other things too, and at each word they uttered Santana's rage gradually escalated. She made her way toward them and broke out insulting them and threatening them.**

**At first they were surprised by her sudden appearance but soon, after they had enough of her insults and figuring that they had the number advantage they encircled her. **

**They had smug looks on their faces thinking that they could take the Latina since she was all alone. Santana on the other hand kept glaring and glaring trying to muster in her glare us much hate. They started to march toward her their intention clear. **

**"You think you can take me. Think again I can beat the shit out of all of you single handed." The Latina said defiantly.**

**"We have the numbers you're alone, we'll beat you up."**

**That was all they said before Santana threw the first punch, at four against one most would say it was impossible for her to win. The one on the receiving end o the first punch was send to the ground,and like that all hell broke loose. Santana was being attacked from every angle swiftly escaping the punches. But sooner or later the attacks were bound to touch her, and she was on the ground breathing hard, trying to stand back up. but she was being hit from all around, and their for couldn't pic herself up.**

**Rachel after waiting for Santana for more then ten minutes got impatient and decided to go check on her. After walking for a couple minutes she came face to face with a group of boys assaulting The Latina who was on the ground. Rachel saw red and ran as fast as she could toward the group tarring them away for Santana sanding them to the ground. She stood protectively in front of her daring them to lay a hand on her. After the initial shock was gone, fear settled. The glare that the little brunette was sanding them made them want to run and never look back. **

**They had seen the Latina with this look but never the singer, it was a first and they hoped it was the last. They always thought Santana was scary but never imagined that Rachel was in her own way scarier.**

**After a couple of minutes under her stare they got up and left as fast as they could.**

**When they were gone, Rachel turned and looked at the Latina on the ground, bruised and bloody. The Latina was looking at her with awe. Rachel helped her up without uttering a single world then she proceeded on checking her injuries. She dragged Santana to their room, and started cleaning the cuts and bandaging them. **

**Her silence was starting to unnerve the Latina, she was afraid Rachel was mad at her.**

**After she had finished they stared at each other in silence.**

**"What were you thinking, are you mad or something why would do fight four guy. Do you wanna die or something."**

**"It's not like that."**

**"Why then, why would you be so reckless." Rachel asked **

**"Theyweresayingbadthingsaboutyou" Santana blurted fast hoping that Rachel would drop it.**

**"I didn't understand what you just said."**

**"They were saying bad things about you and I couldn't let them ok. I don't like when people say bad things about you."**

**Rachel stared at Santana trying to understand what she just said. Soon her expression softened and she sat on the bed next to Santana taking her hand in hers.**

**"Ana, you shouldn't have done that. Let them say what they want it won't change anything. I don't care what they say and you shouldn't either they're just stupid and jackasses." At that Santana cracked a smile.**

**"They are jackasses but I don't like it when someone says anything about you."**

**"You can not like it but please don't do that anymore, you could have been seriously hurt. I don't know what I would do without you." Santana could see the tears that were threatening to fall from the girls eyes. She put her arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly.**

**"I promise I won't do it again ok." Santana said softly.**

**"Good." Rachel responded.**

By lunch time everyone in school knew that Rachel was Sue Sylverster's daughter. They were scared to come near her before because of Santana but now they were terrified. Sue wasn't a women to be messed with.

Making their way toward a table for lunch, Rachel and Santana could feel the stares and the whispers. They didn't care let them talk and gossip was what Rachel said.

After they were seated two blondes made their way toward them and sat on their table.

The two brunettes were acting as though their was no one sitting, they continued to talk about everything and nothing sharing their meal until Quinn cleared her throat. The two brunette looked at her waiting for her to say something. After t was clear she wasn't going to say something they resumed their talk ignoring them again.

"Can you please stop acting like we're not here." Quinn said. They stopped talking again and looked at them.

"No one asked you to sit here." Santana snapped. All the staring and the whispers were getting to her.

"Ana calm down." Rachel said placing her hand on Santana's hand, effectively calming her down.

"What did you want Q." Santana asked trying really hard not to snap again.

"We just wanted to sit with you and talk." Quinn said.

"Yeah San we haven't sat together since yesterday." Brittany said pouting.

"We talked at practice Britt." Santana said calmly.

"No we didn't you were like in another planet during practice and we asked you if you were ok you didn't even hear us." Brittany said.

"You stayed like a zombie until Rachel run next to you." Quinn added.

And like that all the anger returned, the images of the scars on Rachel's perfect skin invaded her mind again. Sensing the shift in the Latina, Quinn and Brittany gulped they didn't thing just saying that would send the Latina back to her anger slash zombie like state.

Rachel on the other hand was cursing the blonds for making Santana think about the scars she had successfully distracted her from the subject until now.

"San are you okey." Brittany asked

Santana seemed to snap out of it but the anger was still their. She gritted her teeth trying and falling to calm herself before answering. At feeling Rachel's hand squeeze hers she calmed down instantly.

"I'm fine." Santana said trying to act like her anger didn't just go throw the roof.

"No you're not fine." repeated Quinn.

"Can you please drop it." Santana said getting a little annoyed.

"No we can't, we just want to know what's wrong." Said Brittany.

" Nothing is wrong damn it." Santana snapped getting up and making her way toward the nearest exit.

" What the hell was that." Quinn asked.

"I'm gonna go see if she's okey." Rachel said getting up.

"You don't get to leave without explaining what just happened. I'm pretty sure whatever is going with her it has something to do with you or caused it." Quinn said.

"Watch me leave Quinn, you can't order me around and think that I would tell you something that doesn't concern you. And for the record I would die before hurting Santana." With that Rachel made her Toward the doors from which Santana left.

Quinn watch her leave rage consuming her, No one ever opposed her except Santana. She got up and followed after the brunette.

"Come on Brittany I wanna teach her her place in this school."

"I don't think it's a good idea Q, San would kill you."

"No she wont, I'm pretty sure she will take our side. We have been her friends for what 4 years. Rachel doesn't sand a chance."

"If you say so "

And like that the two blonds made their exit and started their search for the brunette.

Santana was sitting in the empty auditorium lost in thoughts, she didn't see the little brunette slipping in until she felt a hand on her knee. She jumped, startled by the sudden appearance, she was ready to attack the person that had surprised her as soon as she laid eyes on Rachel, her anger disappeared.

"You feeling better sweaty." Asked Rachel softly, placing her hand on Santana's cheek

"I think so." The Latina answered just above a whisper, eyes looking anywhere but at the brunette.

" Ana look at me,please." Santana complied with little resistance.

"It's not your fault, please stop blaming your self. Shit like that happen, I'm just glad that I'm out of their."

"I wish I could have done something." Santana said on the verge of tears.

"Santana you didn't know, you couldn't have known. That crazy women is locked up now. She will never hurt me or anyone ever again."

"I know that, but I can't help feel like that."

"I know sweaty but you can't blame yourself, non of it is your fault."

"ok"

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes before Santana said.

"How long?"

"how long what."

"How long did you stay their?" Santana asked seriously.

"One and a half years." Rachel answered

"How did you get away from their?"

"A couple of other people who lived their before us went to the police because they couldn't live with them self if they let her harm other kids. She was arrested and we were sent to some orphanage. I stayed their until Sue adopted me, Wesley was adopted before me and Jenn after a week."

Santana stayed quite for a couple of minutes processing everything she had heard.

"Who are Wesley and Jenn?"

"We were together their, we protected each other. Well it was more like me and Wesley protecting Jenn." Rachel said.

Santana nodded.

"You know, you would get along with them. I'm pretty sure they will come here as soon as I tell them I found you here."

"You told them about me?" Santana asked surprised.

"Of course I did." Rachel said smiling. Santana smiled back. They were both startled by a voice coming from behind them.

"Well well well. How interesting." The voice of Quinn came successfully breaking their little bobble.

"Her friends know about you, but you never uttered a word about her to anyone. Shows how mush you care about her."

After getting over her shock Santana spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing here Quinn."

"I was passing by and I over heard your little conversation."

"What exactly did you hear." Santana snapped angrily.

"Calm down S this has nothing to do with you. It's between her and me." She said said motion to Rachel.

"Everything that has to do with Rae has to do with me." Santana said angrily.

"Since when S, before yesterday we didn't know she existed. You never talked about her."

"Shut up Q you don't know anything."

"Ana It's fine I have this." Rachel whispered.

"What do you want Quinn." Rachel asked.

"Nothing. Just know that I'm watching you. And now I have something against you."

"Quinn I don't really care if you tell everyone I'm a orphan. Everyone is so afraid of my mother that they wouldn't dare say anything."

Quinn was taken aback by the girls attitude she didn't know what to say or what to do. She was beaten in a game she had initiated.

"Whatever." she said before leaving.

"That was odd." Said Rachel.

"True that." Santana said.

**AN English isn't my first language, so I'm bound to make mistakes. I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested please send me a message. **

**Hope you like the chapter. **

**I was thinking making Quinn and Brittany the bad guys or one of them. Tell me what you think please .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twelve years old Santana and Rachel stood holding hands looking and each other, both at the verge of breaking down. It was the day Rachel was leaving the orphanage, she had been adopted. She didn't want to leave, she couldn't leave Santana. For so four years they have been each others family. Leaving Santana meant leaving a part of herself behind. But she didn't have a choice she couldn't not leave. **

**"I can't leave you." Rachel said starting to sob. At seeing the other girl state, Santana couldn't hold her sobs any longer.**

**They were crying in each others arms, neither wanted to let go of the other. **

**"Come on Rachel you have to go." An impatient voice said coming from the door way.**

**"Just a minute." She responded fighting to regain a little bit of composure.**

**"One minute and you'll have to leave."**

**Santana tightened her hold on the little brunette. **

**"I will miss you Ana." she said sobbing. **

**"I will miss you too, so much." **

**"Can you promise me something Ana."**

**"Anything." Santana responded without giving it a second thought.**

**"Promise me you'll find me. Promise that even if years passed you'll find me."**

**"I promise. I can't live without you in my life. And I will do anything in my power to find you, no matter what."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Rachel it's time to leave." **

**Rachel hugged Santana one last time before kissing her cheek. She was then ripped from the harm embrace and led out by a women. She looked and Santana as she was being dragged out, She kept looking until The Latina was out of view.**

Two weeks had past since the arrival of Rachel to Mckenly. After being informed that Rachel was Sue daughter, all hell broke loose in glee.

Kurt and Mercedes were demanding here removal from the club, saying that it could be a plan of Sue to destroy them. Santana would have ripped their throat out if Rachel hadn't held her hand keeping her from jumping. But after along debate, involving a lot of screaming, Rachel stayed in Glee causing more protest for Kurt and Mercedes.

Santana and Rachel had spent a lot of time together rarely living each others presence. They had learned about everything they had missed in the others life in their four years of separation. No detail was sensured, they new that the other wouldn't judge and that no matter what they would always stick with each other.

Quinn and Brittany felt like they were intruding on the two brunette when they sat with them at lunch or walk to a certain class together. They were for most of the time ignored because the girls were too ingrossed in their conversation to notice their presence.

Brittany was having a hard time , she had always thought that she was the closest person to Santana, that she new her better then every one and that with her Santana could drop the mask and be herself. But she was wrong, Rachel brought out a side of Santana that she didn't even know existed. She could bring down all of the Latina's walls simply by being close to her, without even uttering a world. It was weird to see Santana act that way toward anyone, she was so carefree around Rachel, gentel, nice and protective. It wasn't the kind of protectiveness Santana had for her friends, or her. It was different, it was like Santana would risk her life if it was to keep Rachel could do anything for Rachel and she had also noticed the same thing with Rachel. She would protect Santana no matter what and do anything for her.

Santana had just arrived to school for the Cheerios practice, when she felt somebody two arms rap around her.

"Happy birthday San!" An excited Brittany said.

Santana plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Thank you Britt." Brittany frowned

"Why are you sad you should be happy it's your birthday."

"It's nothing Britt please leave it." Her frown deepened.

"Okay. But I have a present for you."

"I already told you last year and the year before that I don't want any gifts on my birthday."

"But San" Brittany said pouting.

"You know I don't like to receive gifts on my birthday from anyone."

"Okay then. But I'm so throwing you a party."

"No party please Brittany, I don't like celebrating my birthday."

"But why?"

"Can you drop it. I already told you that I don't like it why can't you stop asking every year." Santana snapped, she was getting angering. But she knew that Brittany couldn't understand her refusal to celebrate. And she never would.

"Sorry Britt I didn't mean to snap but I don't like this day and I don't like to celebrate my birthday. She said gently.

"Okay, I won't push anymore."

"Thank you."

And with that they made their way to practice.

When they were finished with their showers, Santana Brittany and Quinn walked side by side in the hallway. Santana was looking everywhere for Rachel. She needed her today more then any day. The years she had spent without her where excrutiating, but in this day more then any other she missed her princess, she missed her arms around her protecting her from the world holding her when she cried. She missed it so badly, she would sit and remember every single memotry they had made together.

Upon walking into the school Rachel started to look for Santana she knew what this day was, she knew that today the Latina needed her more then any other. When her eyes laid upon The Latina who was walking with the two blonds with a fake smile on her face, she run to her side and hugged her tightly.

When Santana felt the arms around her she relaxed instantly into the embrace. She was on the verge of tears but she couldn't cry in front of the people present in school. She won't be seen as week.

"Thank you." Santana said softly.

"More then welcome Ana." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Why is she thanking you?" Quinn asked.

Rachel and Santana exchanged a look, communicating silently, After a couple of seconds they nodded.

"She was thanking me for the gift that she will be receiving after school."

"I thought you didn't want gifts today." said Brittany.

"Rachel is the only one who can give me a present today." Santana said smiling softly at Rachel.

"Why?"

"Because i can't say no to her, and because she different from other people. She is my everything."

Rachel leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You too Ana, your my everything."

With that they bid their fair well to the two blonds who where shocked by what Santana had said.

**AN I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested please send me a message.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It had been a week since she had left the orphanage, Rachel was leaving in a house with two other foster kids under the care of a women that had seemed nice. **

**She didn't talk much to the others and stayed alone most of the time, she missed Santana, she wanted to be with her. She always felt same in her arms, she loved the way the Latina always opened up to her and dropped all her walls. She missed her protectiveness and the way she could always make her laugh even when she was having a horrible day.**

**She was broken from her thoughts by a loud crash, when she looked in the direction from where the sound had emitted, she saw a terrified Jenn who had tripped and in her fall broke a vase that was on a table. Wesley had immediately got up from where he was sitting to help her. **

**When Ms Donald heard the crash, she got out of her room enraged and made her way to the living room where the kids where. When she entered she saw the vase on the ground in a million peaces and standing next to it was Jenn and Wesley who were looking at the women with fear. **

**"which one of you brats did this ? " She all bet shouted angrily.**

**The two kids looked at the ground, they knew what was coming. Jenn was about to speak when Wesley looked at her shaking his head before taking a step forward.**

**"I'm sorry I tripped and in my fall I broke it." He was terrified and it showed in his voice but at the same time their was determination and power in the voice.**

**Rachel was looking at what was happening in front of her silently, she didn't know why Wesley would take the fall. **

**"How many times to I have to tell you to stay away from my thing and not to touch them." she said enraged.**

**"I think you're protecting the other brat." She said looking between the two twelve years old. Then tilted her head to where Rachel was sitting observing them.**

**"You, who was the one that broke it." She questioned Rachel harshly.**

**Rachel looked at Jenn and Wesley who was looking at her pleadingly, silently asking her to tell the women he did it.**

**"Well... I...I don't really know. I..I wasn't pawing attention until I heard the crash." Rachel said terrified.**

**"You really want me to believe that you didn't see anything." The women asked angrily.**

**"Yes.." **

**"Okay then Wesley you are going to be punished." She said dragging the boy by the arm toward the basement. But before she went down their she turned looking at the girls.**

**"You two you're going to watch while I punish him, you will learn not to mess with me new girl." She said Icily before proceeding to go down the stares of the basement.**

**Rachel watched with terror as Ms Donald whipped Wesley without even flinching at his screams. **

**"You do something wrong you will be in his place. Do you hear me." She asked Rachel who couldn't do anything but nod. **

**This was going to be hell thought Rachel.**

The day past really slowly for Santana, she wanted to have it over with. The only thing that made it a little better was Rachel presence, she didn't leave her side all day, holding her hand constantly. She was grateful to have her with her, every time someone would come up to her wishing her a Happy birthday, she would tighten her hold on the girls hand putting on a fake smile before thanking them.

She wanted to get out of their but unfortunately they had Glee today and she really wasn't in the mood to face all the people who pretend to care.

"If don't want to we can leave Ana." Rachel said.

"No it's okay I think I can take another hour." Santana said

"Whatever you want say the word and we'll leave." Santana nodded

They were as usual the last to arrive at the chores room. As soon as Santana place her foot in the room she heard loud music and all the glee club was jumping from everywhere wishing her a happy birthday singing and laughing.

Santana stood stunned observing the seen in front of her, she wanted to cry, all day she had been holding back the tears and right now she was doing everything possible to hold them. Rachel seeing the distress of Santana squeezed her hand giving her her undying support. Santana took confert in the gesture and was able successfully to hold her tears.

The glee club, seeing the look on Santana's face stopped singing and clapping. They stood their, not knowing what to do.

"You can try and act like you're happy about this Santana. We have been preparing this all day." Said Quinn.

"Who asked you to do it, I told you time and time again to leave it alone. I told you I didn't want you to do anything today." Santana snapped.

"Are you kidding me instead of thanking us you're snapping at us" Quinn defended.

"I didn't ask you to do anything."

"Stop trying to bring attention to yourself Santana, we were trying to celebrate your birthday and you cream at us. You really are ungrateful."

"Shut up Quinn you have no idea what you're talking about." Snapped Rachel.

"And you do." Said Quinn

"Yes I do. And if I hear you ever saying something like that to Santana I am going to beat the crap out of you."

"Like you can do anything to m, I have something on you remember."

"Are you kidding me you think you can blackmail me. I don't care if everyone knew I'm adopted, It's non of your or anyone's busyness."

Everyone started to whisper, and Quinn was stunned.

"And Quinn, Santana told you time and time again to leave it alone. She told you not to do anything, but you didn't want to listen to what she was saying. You did what you wanted to do not what she wanted, and now you dare say she's selfish. She didn't ask anyone to do something she just wanted to be left alone, but you couldn't do it. It was the only thing that she asked of you today, and I'm pretty sure knowing her the way I do it's the only thing that she ever asked of you." Rachel said angrily, she may let them talk about her but she couldn't and wouldn't let anyone talk bad about Santana.

Everyone was shocked, Quinn was starring at Rachel. She was feeling guilty, It was the truth, Santana never asked anything from her except to leave her alone today. But she couldn't help it, since Rachel had come to school Santana had been spending less time with her. She could honestly say she was jealous of the girl who could so easily make Santana's walls disapear by simple being their. She had tried to do it but Santana would never let her in. She had thought that Brittany could do it, but seeing Santana with Rachel made her reconsider it. She was now starting to see that Santana never let anyone in glee, and as far as she knew Rachel was the only one who Santana let in.

"We're leaving." Rachel stated while turning around and leading a silent Santana out of the room.

Santana, after what Quinn had said had tried very hard not to break down in front of the glee club. She considered Quinn her friend even though they fought a lot, hearing her say those things wasn't new to her. But today was different, all day she had been fighting the tears and she had succeeded. But what Quinn, her friend, had said hurt her today, she was a emotional mess and Quinn gave her the last blow. She thanked God Rachel was with her, because without her their she would have broken down.

When they were out of school and in her car she couldn't hold it anymore, she broke down. Rachel held her while she cried, whispering smoothing word in her ears. Rachel held Santana for a while knowing that Santana needed this, needed to let it all out.

After what felt like hours Santana finally calmed down, she snuggled more in Rachel's embrace. In her arms she felt protected, safe, she felt like she could do anything if Rachel was with her.

"Thank you," Santana said breaking the silence.

"Nothing to thank me for honey." Rachel said kissing her forehead.

"If it weren't for you, I would have cracked today."

"You wouldn't have, you're amazing and I'm pretty sure if you wanted to go to the moon you could." Rachel said truthfully.

Santana smiled a little.

"If you were with me I could." The Latina said. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Let's go home Ana, I have something for you." Rachel said.

And like that they made their way to Rachel's.

But unknowingly to the both of them, Brittany had followed after them to try and apologies to Santana. She was shocked to see Santana breaking down in the arm of the little brunette, she never cried in front of anyone. And after seeing this she knew that something was going on that they didn't know about something big in Santana's life. And she also knew that if she could cry in Rachel's arms, what she said at lunch was the truth.

Rachel was her everything, and she was the most important person in Santana's life.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a month since Rachel left the orphanage, a month since Santana had last seen her. Santana missed Rachel more than anything, she wanted to be with her to never leave her side and she would. When she'll find her again she will never leave her. **

**But right now she knew she couldn't do anything to find her, she had to wait until she was older. She had to go on with her life, and when the time is right she would find her. She had to find her. **

**When the time for Santana to be adopted had come, she had spent two month already with her Rachel. All that time she had spent alone, fighting all the time. Rachel always kept her from fighting or getting in trouble, and when she did fight it was always to defend Rachel. **

**The social worker introduced her to a couple, whom the name was Maria Lopez and Carlos Lopez. She had kept quiet on the was to Lima, only answering when asked something and always short answers. Upon her arrival she was introduced to Juan her adoptive brother who was three years older. It was him who helped her adapt to her knew life, he had been their for her, and made her feel loved and wanted. She soon considered him as her brother, and after a while she started getting used to her knew family and soon considered Maria and Carlos parents. **

**But even though she had found a new family and had a new life she never stopped thinking about Rachel her princess. She missed her, wanted to know what was going on with her, if she was happy. And she couldn't help but worry about her even though she knew she could take care of herself and could fight two people a once. **

**The day she met Brittany and Quinn at the age of fourteen her first day at school, she wanted to get away from them. She had built a lot of defenses threw the years and only Rachel could or wanted to get threw. But here was Brittany, a girl who wanted to know Santana. She had persisted and after a while got threw to Santana, Quinn took longer and that only happened because of Brittany. **

**The three became friends and soon after joining the Cheerios they became the most feared people at school. But the friendship between Santana and Brittany was always closer then Santana's friendship with Quinn. Sure she had both their backs but Brittany could get threw a few of Santana's walls something Quinn never could do. **

**With time Santana started to trust Brittany, she considered her a close friend and let her get to know a little bit of the real Santana the Santana that only Rachel new entirely and probably the only one that will ever know her completely. **

**Santana knew that one day she would find Rachel.**

After Santana's break down, Rachel took them to her house. Their they stayed silence for a while cuddling in Rachel's room. Santana had her head resting on Rachel's lap eyes closed enjoying the calm and relaxing more and more every time Rachel past her hand in The Latina's hear. Rachel was leaning against the head bored of her bed one hand resting on Santana stomac and the other playing with her hair.

"I missed this." Santana said quietly, as though speaking louder would break the bubble they had created separating them from the outside world.

"I missed this to." Rachel responded quietly.

" You know, when I saw you at school your first day, i thought I was imagining thinks. I thought you were nothing but a product of my mind. And at the same time I was praying it was you, I was afraid to get my hopes up but i couldn't stop myself from hoping." Santana said.

Rachel didn't say anything she just kissed Santana's forehead, who sighed and snuggled closer to the little brunette.

"I'm so happy you're her, I always knew that someday we would be together again. I used to imagine myself searching for you in New York, going from theater to theater show to show. And finally find you on Broadway, in the lead of a very successful play, singing your heart out in the middle of the stage being the star I always knew you were." Rachel smiled.

"Well if that what you want I can always go away and let you find me again, on Broadway. What do you think Ana?" Rachel said playfully. Santana open her eyes and shook her head, she then jumped at Rachel hands circling her waist and held her tightly.

"Don't even jock about something like that, I finally found you again, I will never let you go. No never, you're my everything Rach, I love you so mush, I can't live without you again after I found you, I would go crazy."

"Calm down honey I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be with you okay. Don't worry about it, I here and I'm with you and will never leave your side again. You're my everything to Ana, I love you."

They stared at each other, their faces close to each other. They started to lean in closing their eyes and soon their were kissing. The kiss was slow and shy at first but soon deepened, became passionate.

Both had kissed other people before, but it was never like this. It never contained so mush emotions never felt like they were complete or could do anything. They didn't see fireworks but they felt so many emotions so mush passion it was surreal. Their wasn't a fight for dominance it was so natural to them, they didn't think about what to do, they were lost in each other.

When they broke apart, they stared at each other their forehead pressed together.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you" Santana said leaning in and capturing Rachel's lips again.

They stayed like this, kissing and cuddling, holding each other for a while. Suddenly Rachel got up missing Santana's touch as she did so.

"Where are you going." Said a startle Santana.

"I just have to give you something."

Rachel made her way to the corner of the room where was placed a big box.

"What's this."

"You're gift. Rachel said simply making her way back to the bed with the box in her hands. She place it in front of Santana who looked at it puzzled.

"Open it."

And she did, she opened it excitedly and when she came face to face with the gift, tears started to form in her eyes. She looked from the gift to Rachel and then back to the gift. She didn't know what to say, she was stunned.

"You...You how... did you."

Rachel sat next to Santana and kissing her cheek. She then looked down at the gift, she had bought her a guitar,well she had found the guitar Santana's parents had bought her the night they died.

" Well you see, after a lot of research I found out that in case of accident that lead to death all the items in the car that were damaged are sent to the attics of the police department and the others are given back to the family. I persuaded the chief of police to let me in the attics and bought it since I'm not family. It was damaged so I repaired it and did everything I could to fix the chords." Rachel said calmly.

Santana lunched at her and held her tightly.

"Thank you, It's the most amazing gift anyone could ever give me." Now the tears were falling freely, she berried her face in the crook of the little brunette's neck and cried.

"It was nothing Ana you know I would do anything for you." Responded Rachel while tightening her hold on Santana.

They stayed like this for a while before Rachel laid them both on the bed and held Santana kissing her from time to time until the Latina stopped crying and looked at Rachel with love filled eyes.

"I love you." And they kissed passionately.

They fell asleep after a couple of hours of kissing and cuddling, both content to be in the others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Come here you brat, didn't I tell you never to play that music of yours ever again." Ms Donald shouted .**

**"I'm...sorry I didn't mean to upset you but I couldn't help but play the piano." A terrified Rachel said. It wasn't the first time Ms Donald scolded her for playing the piano, but it was the first time that she heard such rage in the older women's voice. **

**"I don't care, I told you a lot of times to cut all this playing but you won't listen. I'll just have to teach you to obey me the hard way." **

**"No please no i won't do it again please." Pleaded a twelve years old Rachel.  
**

**"You need to be taught a lesson and that exactly what I'm going to do, and since it's your first time I'll need to go a little bit harder on you so you learn your place in MY HOUSE." The last part was shouted followed by laughter from the old women.**

**Ms Donald then took a hold on the whimpering girl's arm and dragged her toward the basement. Rachel tried to fight the hold on her hand with no use. As soon as the arrived in the basement the older women took Rachel's shirt of and tighed her hands to the wall. She proceeded by lighting up a little fire wish she used to heat up a peace of metal. Rachel looked on to the actions the women was doing with horror filled eyes wish only increased when she saw her pick up the metal and walk toward her. **

**As soon as the women reach her and placed the metal on her stomach, all she could feel was cried and and screamed and pleaded, but her cries of pain were met by laughter. After what felt like hours but was minutes, the metal was removed, the pain decreased but it was still their burning her skin. But when she thought the punishment was over and she started to relax, Rachel felt an other wave of pain wash threw her in the same manner the last one did. She knew screaming would do nothing but she couldn't help it, but this time she didn't plead for it to stop. She didn't want to give the women any more victories on her. After keeping the metal for a couple of minutes the old women removed it and untighed the girl, who fell to the ground with a loud thub. **

**"I hope you learned your lesson and you won't go against my word anymore." With that she left the brunette alone. **

**Rachel held her stomach crying, the pain was unbearable, she tried to get up to get the burned tissue cleaned but with no success. Suddenly she heard someone coming down the stair, fear took over her, she was afraid Ms Donald came back to punish her some more. But to her releafe it was Jenn who came down, and seeing her the ground she ran to help her up. **

**"Can you walk?" Rachel just nodded leaning on the other girl for support. **

**They made their way up and to their room where Jenn helped Rachel sit and told her to wait. After a couple of minutes Jenn returned to the room with a first aid kit and proceeded to clean Rachel's burns gaining a couple of hisses from said girl. **

**"It will hurt for a couple of weeks" Said Jenn while putting a bandage to Rachel's stomach. "Does she do it to you to." Asked Rachel.  
**

**"Yes, no one can escape it when she's in a fool mood, but after a while you get used to it." She said with a sad smile.**

**"You know sometimes Wesley tries to take the blame for me, I don't like it when he does it but he doesn't want to hear it, he always tells me if he doesn't protect me from this who could he be capable of protecting me in the future." Jenn said.**

**"I understand it, I would run in a house on fire if it was to protect Santana." Rachel stated.**

**"Who's Santana ?"Asked Wesley startling the two girls.**

**Rachel looked at him, he was standing in the door way looking at them intently.**

**"She's my best friend, well she's more like my everything, I met her when I first arrived at the orphanage. She protected me from some older kids who were bothering me. You should have seen their face when she threatened them, they went running for the hills." A smile made it's way to Rachel face as she remembered Santana. **

**"She sounds cool." He said walking toward them.**

**"She is." **

**After that day the three of them formed a friendship, they became each others rock in the house and protected each other.**

Santana woke up with a worm body wrapped around her, she knew instantly who it was, and soon the event of yesterday rushed threw her brain. But all the bad that happened paled in comparison of all the good. And the reason for all the joy in her life was wrapped around her, with her arms incercling the little body on top of her. A sight of contend escaped her lips and she tightened her hold on her Rachel.

"Good morning." She heard a quite voice say, startling her.

"You scared me." Santana said.

"I'm sorry Ana." Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah right, you're sorry." Santana said smiling.

They stayed in silence in each others arms for a while before Rachel broke the silence.

"We should get up, we have school."

"Do we really have too, I don't wanna get up."

"Me either." sighted Rachel.

"We won't go then, we'll stay in bed till noon then I'll take you out on a date."

"I'd like that." Rachel said smiling.

"Oh Shit."

"What's wrong."

"Coach would kill us if we missed school." Santana Said terrified.

Rachel laughed at the distraught Santana was showing.

"There's nothing funny about it, I don't want to be on her bad side, certainly now that we're together. We're together right."

"Yes we are calm down now will you. She won't hate you or want to kill you, she likes you. And leave the convincing to me Honey when it comes to her I know what to do." Rachel said confidently and started to get up.

"Where are you going, I thought we're going to stay in bed till noon." said Santana pouting.

"I need to talk to my mom." the little brunette said.

"Can't you stay a little bit longer." the pout was still present.

"Nop." Rachel said leaning in and kissing Santana pout away. She got up and left the room.

Rachel made her way to the kitchen where she saw Sue was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning mom." Rachel said placing a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Good morning honey, how are you"

"I'm good mom."

"How's Santana, I heard of what happened in glee. Quinn really needs to learn to listen to what people say."

"Yes she should. She's better now, she broke down yesterday as soon as we left school but I was able to calm her down."

"Her parents died on her birthday?" It was more a statement then a question, but Rachel nodded.

"I always wondered why she refused to celebrate it, now I know."

"Yeah, I understand that. She doesn't see a reason to celebrate a day she lost the people she loved the most." Rachel said sadly.

"Hey come here." Sue said hugging her daughter tightly.

"It's okay, I'm here." Sue said in a gentle voice that was heard by a selected few.

"Thank you." After a couple of minutes they let go.

"I need to ask you something mom."

"Ask away honey."

"Can we skip school today. It's just for today, I know Santana doesn't want to face them and frankly neither do I."

"Is their another reason you want to skip." Asked Sue suspiciously.

"Maybe." Rachel said innocently.

"Would that reason have something to do with what's going on between the two of you." Sue said knowingly. Rachel turned bright red

"MOM."

"what I'm not stupid nor blind, I saw the two of you all over each other while sleeping, and come on Santana barely let go of your hand at school."

Rachel turned a deeper shade of red at that statement.

"Stop it please." Sue laughed.

"Okay honey, you can skip today I'll talk to the Lopez."

"Thanks mom you're the best." Rachel said flashing her a bright smile and kissing her cheek, before making her way back to the room.

"Hey Rachel, tell Santana I'll need to talk to her before school tomorrow."

Rachel stopped walking and turned to look at her mother.

"Why?"

"We need to have a little talk that's all, now go back up stares and no funny business." The blush returned to Rachel's face.

"MOM" Was all she said before running to her room.

When she entered her room and closed her door, Rachel saw the most adorable sight she had ever seen. Santana was sleeping cuddling with Rachel's pillow looking all cute.

Rachel made her way toward her bed and lay down next to Santana wrapping her arms around her from behind and placed and a kiss on Santana's neck.

"What did she say." Santana asked sleepily.

"We're off today so go back to sleep."

"Good." The Latina said turning around in Rachel's arms so they are face to face.

"Oh and mom wants to talk to you tomorrow." Santana eyes widened.

"What...why ...why."

"She said you two need to talk."

"She's going to kill me I knew it."Santana said panicking.

"No Ana calm down, I think she want to give you the speash 'hurt my daughter and you're dead' things."

"What... How ... she knows."

"Yes she does she's not Shue, she's not oblivious to what's happening around her."

"I'm so dead."

"No you're not now go back to sleep, we need all of our force for the date I planed."

"Wait I said I would take you out on a date not the other way around."

"Let me take you this time please, consider it a birthday present." Rachel said while giving Santana her best pout.Y

"You're so evil you know I can't say no to the pout." Rachel clapped her hands.

"Now sleep." Santana tightened her hold on Rachel and pecked her lips before going back to sleep.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys I had my finals and couldn't write. I'll try to update as soon as possible from now on. Hope you like this chapter ~K**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rachel and Jenn were in their room with Wesley, they were talking about something that happened at school earlier today. Suddenly the door of the room was thrown open by an angry looking Ms Donald. Instantly the three thirteen years old straitened, and looked at her with fear, it was never a good thing when she was in one of her angry moods. **

**"Jenn, come here." She said with commend in a terrifying voice. Jenn got up with fear clear in her eyes, she hadn't done anything, non of them had. When she was in front of the women, she stopped moving and looked at the ground. Suddenly she was thrown to the wall, she crashed and hit her head hard. Wesley and Rachel immidiatly got up to help her but before they could, the old women stepped between them and Jenn, she then took hold of the girl's shirt and put her back up. She then dragged her down to the basement where she tied her to the wall. **

**Wesley and Rachel followed after her not knowing what to do.**

**"She didn't do anything, leave her alone." said Wesley. The women looked at him and snarled.**

**"Oh she did something, she destroyed my flowers."**

**"She didn't touch them." Rachel said **

**"I say her fall on them." She snarled.**

**"Don't touch her, I'll take the punishment instead of her, but please don't touch her." Wesley begged.**

**"How will she learn then, she needs to learn."**

**"Please don't do this." Rachel begged, but her cry went unnoticed.**

**"It was by accident, I didn't mean to do it. I was just looking at them and I tripped." Jenn said terrified.**

**"You were looking at them, I'll teach you not to look anymore then." **

**Ms Donald walked at stood in front of a small fire place, she lit it and then put in it metal. After the iron turned red she took it out of the fire and made her way with it toward Jess who was looking at her with wide eyes.**

**"I'll teach you not to look anymore." She said angrily.**

**The women hovered the piece of metal in front of the girl's face causing her to whimper and causing Rachel and Wesley to beg even more and cry.**

**After a couple of seconds she pressed the hot metal on Jenn's left closed eye. The girl screamed a scream that was filled with pain and suffering. She didn't stop screaming, the women kept it on her eye for a minute or so taking it of. But the screaming didn't stopped, it kept going on for minutes maybe hours. The cruel women was looking at the girl with a smirk on her face and amusement in her eyes. **

**Rachel and Wesley were mortifide, they couldn't do anything but look at their friend with tears in their eyes. Rachel was the first to regain a little bit of composer and run to her screaming friend. she knelt down next to her and saw all the damage that was done. The lid of her eye was sealed to the other, her eye was closed and probably wouldn't open again if it wasn't done surgicaly. Rachel knew that with this mush damage, her eye site would be damaged or she was blind in the left eye. Rachel helped her friend up trying to be strong for her, trying to confert her and make the pain go away a little. Looking at her suffering friend Rachel felt immense rage toward the women, she hated her with a passion. She promised her self at that moment that she wouldn't let that women touch a hair of Jenn that she will protect no matter what. Jenn was like a sister to her, she was one of the most caring people she had ever come across, she was nice and had a heart of gold, pure. She promised herself to always protect her and that she would take all the punishments if need be but no harm would come to Jenn. **

**After so long in the house, Rachel knew what she needed to do to take care of the burn. She did all that she could do and after she was done, she just held her friend and let her cry. She didn't let go of her, and they stayed like this for hours Jenn crying in Rachel's chest.**

Rachel walk up with strong tanned arms wrapped around her, she felt she was safe for the first time in a long time. She looked at Santana who was sleeping peacefully and sighed, she had missed waking up like this. She got up carefully so not to wake the Latina up and watch as the girl pouted in her sleep at the loss of contact. But soon enough she had wrapped her arms around Rachel's pillow and snuggled into it. Rachel watch Santana with utter adoration, she looked so cute.

Rachel made her way to the kitchen and checked the time, it was a little after noon. She had a lot of things to prepare for their date, she needed to start planing everything out. She was done with everything for the date and made something to eat for herself and Santana.

The little brunette made her way to her room to wake Santana up. After a lot of effort and complaining from the Latina she got her out of the room and into the kitchen were the food was waiting for them. After they ate, Rachel announced that they needed to leave so they could attend their date.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Santana for the hundred time, Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"It will only take a couple more minutes," Rachel said, they had been driving for haft an hour but after five minutes Santana started asking the same question over and over again.

"So where are we going."

"You'll see."

True to her word, after a couple of minutes they were pulling up in front of a forest.

"You're not planing on killing right." Santana joked.

"Maybe," Rachel said with a smirk.

"you wouldn't do it, you'd miss me too mush."

"True." They both laughed.

"Come on we have to walk a little."

Rachel took Santana hand and they started walking making small conversation as they did. After about fifteen minutes they arrived at a beautiful clearing, their was flowers everywhere and in the middle of the clearing their was a table set with candles, and next to it was set another table with food on it. Santana gasped

"When did you have time to do all this?" She asked.

"Before you walk up, and well I know someone who knows someone, they helped me out. " She said smiling.

They made their way to th table and Rachel pulled Santana shear out.

"My lady." she said. Santana sat down still a little shell shocked.

After they were both sat, Rachel served the food and they ate making small talk, always staying away from heavy subjets. They stayed like this talking for hours, catching up on everything that had happened in the past few years. When it started to get dark, they got up and made their way to the car.

They arrived at Santana house at seven.

"Come inside I want you to meet my parents." Santana said.

"I don't know, what if they don't like me." Santana laughed.

"Hey looked at me, they will love you, no body in their right mind would hate you." Santana said kissing her girlfriends cheek.

"Thank you"

They exited he car and made their way into the house.

"Mami, I'm home." Santana shouted making her way toward the kitchen Rachel close behind her. When they entered the kitchen they saw Ms. Lopez cooking, she looked yup and when she saw Rachel she smiled.

"Hello mija, I see you brought company."

"Yeah, Mami I would like you to meet Rachel, we were together at the... well at the orphanage." Santana said nervously.

"You mean she's The Rachel."

"Yeah."

"It's so nice to meet you dear, I've heard a lot about you from Santana here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Ms Lopez." she said with a smile.

"When did move to Lima Rachel."

"In the summer."

"With whom are you staying."

"Sue Silvester." she responded.

"Oh that's makes sense that's why Santana has been spending so mush time in the women's house."

"Yeah I kind of didn't want to stay away from her after so mush time." Santana said pulling Rachel into her arms.

"I can see that." Ms Lopez said amused, she had never seen her daughter act like this with anyone.

"You're staying for dinner right Rachel, I would like it very mush to get to know a person so important to my daughter."

"I don't know."

"You're staying," Santana stated " I don't want you to leave right now." She continued as she put her head on top of Rachel's.

"Okay then," Rachel said "but you know that you won't escape the discussion with my mom right."

Santana pouted.

"She's going to kill me isn't she."

"Not this again, no she won't, she needs you for her Cheerios to mush."

"That conforting" she punched her lightly on her arm.

"Aww" Santana whined.

"Shush Ana, stop acting like a baby, that wouldn't hurt a fly."

"It would." Santana pouted again.

"You're so adorable with your pout."

"I'm not adorable, take it back." Santana said letting go of Rachel so she could face her.

"No you're cute too."

"Am not." she pouted more.

"You are."

"Take it back."

"No"

"Take it back or I will tickle senseless."

"You wouldn't "

"Oh I would, Now take it back."

"Never."

Santana attacked Rachel and started to tickle her. Soon both girls were on the ground laughing.

"Take it back."

"Okay okay, you're not cute or adorable, you're a badass." She said.

"Ha I knew you would admit it." and they both started to laugh uncontrollably.

Ms Lopez was looking at the two girls with a smile. She had never seen Santana so happy, so care free. She was always so guarded, not letting anybody in, it was understandable after everything she went threw. Rachel had brought out a side of her daughter that she had never seen before, it was so amazing to witness. She could tell that the girls meant everything for each other, they had been their for each other from a young age and probably knew each other better then them self.

"Dinner is ready girls, Why don't you go set the table."

"Sure Mami." They got up still laughing and made their way toward the living room.

During dinner, Ms Lopez asked questions about how the girls met and what they did. She was happy to see that Santana wasn't closing of like she normally would, it was nice.

When dinner was over they sat in the living room and talked a little more before Santana convinced Rachel to spend the night . It was around eight thirty when the door bell rang. Ms Lopez got up to answer, she came back to the living room a couple of minutes later with Brittany following close behind.

Santana immidiatly, got her guard up.

"What are you doing here." She asked Brittany looked at her for a couple of minutes not really knowing what to say.

**AN Hope you liked it, Sorry if it took me long to update I was working on my other story. I want to thank my Beta, of her work.**

~k


End file.
